Sweet Kiss
I still remember when I got my Pokémon Emerald game for Christmas. I didn't even hesitate to play it. I played through the game that was seemingly normal at that time. Until one day when I was searching in the grass and found a Lv. 4 female Ralts. I figured a psychic Pokémon would be great, so I didn't hesitate to catch it. As I raised my Ralts more and more, it evolved into a Kirlia. The Kirlia was my strongest Pokémon then, I rarely sent out any other pokemon. Eventually I came across Verdanturf town on my Emerald. I normally go through every house so that I don't miss anything, and this was no exception. I eventually crossed a house containing a woman that told of my Pokémon's happiness. The only Pokémon I had with me were my combusken and a Kirlia. Her response to Combusken was: "It's not very used to you yet. It neither loves you nor hates you," Said the woman. This was a completely normal response, but then I got to Kirlia. "Your Kirlia...it loves you so much...I can't explain it...it likes you more than a trainer." I was actually shocked, I was pretty sure that it was something that wasn't supposed to be in the game. I saved my game and then reset, I blew into the game to ensure there was nothing wrong with it. When I turned my game back on and tried it again I got the same exact message: "Your Kirlia...it loves you so much...I can't explain it...it likes you more than a trainer." It was then that I thought that the text was apart of the game, and nearly forgot about it until I trained my Kirlia to the point that it evolved into a Gardevoir. Naturally I was excited because it was my first time ever seeing one in the game. The Gardevoir quickly became my favorite Pokémon and the only one I raised. The game progressed normally until I battled the rival character "May". I defeated May rather quickly with Gardevoir and she talked to me afterwards, normally at first, but then she paused and a new text box suddenly appeared, "I don't like her. She's trying to take you away from me." Out of no where this box came up, there wasn't a name next to it so I didn't know who said it. Then an exclamation point appeared over May's head as if it were a trainer battle. "Teiji...your Gardevoir seems to like you very much." May said. My character's name was Emerald, I liked naming my character after the game color similar to the way the old games did, but in real life I had created an alias "Teiji." Teiji wasn't my real name, but it was something that only I should have known about. At this point I was a little scared because this was completely unnatural, but I stayed glued to my Gameboy. I played the game more and everything was normal again until I got to Victory Road. The trainer by the name of Wally challenged me and I simply beat all his Pokémon until he sent out his Gardevoir. This was my second time seeing one in the game. His Gardevoir sprite was different than mine, it appeared to look exactly like I thought Gardevoirs ought to have in this version of Pokemon. Ever since my Kirlia had evolved, the sprite for my Gardevoir was smiling and slightly blushing. I initially assumed that this was what all Gardevoirs looked like, but the Gardevoir he had was completely different. I thought that it was a part of the game and it only had a different look similar to the way Pokémon change based on gender or type. After I won and left the cave another text box appeared. "Teiji...I'm different from any other Gardevoir. I'm yours...The one YOU chose...I've loved you ever since I was a Ralts. Do you love me?" At that moment another text box appeared. The "Yes/No" box. In my confusion I wasn't quite sure what to choose. My mind was 100% focused on the game. I chose yes because I figured it was the "correct" answer. "Do you mean it?!?!" Another text box said. Again, a Yes/No box appeared. I selected yes again without too much thought, I was still only trying to give the game the answers that seemed correct. All of a sudden, the screen shook and went black. After a few seconds the display showed my character and a Gardevoir sprite. I couldn't move, so I pushed A and I heard a Gardevoir's cry. A battle then commenced. The battle screen showed a sprite of the Gardevoir I'' had. she was smiling just like mine and was the same level and everything. I never sent out any Pokemon, it was just the trainer. After a second the text said: ''"GARDEVOIR USED LOVELY KISS." The moment her attack connected to Emerald in the game, I felt a gentle sensation on my lips. I was so frightened that I dropped my Gameboy and it sounded as if it were crying. I checked around my room and ensured there was no one there. With fear, I reset my game. I had returned to my last save point, which was right after I had defeated Wally. I checked my party to make sure that everything was normal, however my Gardevoir was the only one in it, and it was level 100. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Gardevoir's sprite seemed even happier than before. Another change was the OT, instead of reading "Emerald," it now showed "Teiji ♥". I glanced to check the item it was holding and there was nothing there. Throughout most of the game I had given her a soothe bell to hold, now it was gone. That gave me the idea to check to see if it was still in my item inventory. When I viewed the list it was now empty except for one item; "Golden Necklace" Apparently, I was supposed to give this to Gardevoir. The moment I gave it to her another battle sequence commenced. It was the same as before, I didn't send out any Pokémon. After a few seconds another sentence appeared. "GARDEVOIR USED ATTRACT." The moment it hit Emerald, I felt something lightly grab my shoulders. I was frozen in fear. Before I could even push A on my Gameboy, another sentence appeared. "GARDEVOIR USED SWEET KISS." I felt something soft touch my neck. And somewhere in my room I heard a faint: "I love you..." Afterwards my game automatically shut off and the feeling on my shoulders was gone. When I turned it on, it simply said that my save file had been deleted. I've never had such an experience before. Days later I noticed a VERY faint light green mark on my neck where I felt the something soft touch from that day. The mark is permanent, I've never been able to wash it off to this day. Also out of no where sometimes, I'd feel something tug on my shirt or lightly touch me. I've played numerous Pokémon games since then, but never caught another Gardevoir again. There was only one for me. Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game